Amor frío
by Lu Hatake
Summary: – Tú siempre eres tan frío, Kaito. –exclamo llamándolo por su nombre. – Al igual que tú, Wakaba. -dijo él. / Sus corazones son fríos pero ambos luchan por arder como volcanes. - one-shot


**Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a la talentosa Matsuri Hino. **

* * *

**Amor frío**

Kaito no sabe lo que sucedió. Simplemente ella dejo de hablarle de repente y él seguía preguntándose el porqué. Tal vez había optado por actuar de la forma correcta, después de todo, Sayori era una chica a la que no le gustaba meterse en problemas. Si el director Cross supiera de su relación con ella, muy seguramente no estaría respirando en esos momentos.

– Takamiya-sensei, ohayo. –lo saludaron dos chicas sonrientes.

– Ohayo. –respondió él con su característico rostro inexpresivo.

La rubia y bella Wakaba Sayori pasaba por ahí, a unos metros atrás de aquellas chicas pero, ni siquiera le dirigió la mirada.

¿Qué demonios le pasaba?

Tenía ganas de detenerla ahí mismo, acorralarla contra una pared y exigirle que le dijera cuál era el problema, qué era lo que él había hecho mal pero… ante todo, respetaba que Sayori quisiera su espacio, además, no le gustaría causarle problemas a la chica que le gustaba. Porque para él, su Wakaba Sayori era la chica más preciosa del universo.

Cuando entró el grupo de la rubia al salón de clases, a Kaito por primera vez en el curso del año se le dificulto dar la clase de Ética. No lograba concentrarse por más que lo deseara, ella estaba presente en todo momento.

– Entonces… la Ética se diferencia de la Moral cuando… eh… -le dio una avergonzada leída al libro pero éste parecía revolverle las letras. Los alumnos empezaron a reír entre ellos disimuladamente. Takamiya-sensei se hallaba en aprietos y Yori estaba mirando todo aquel ridículo.

– ¡URUSAE! –les grito Zero a todos sus compañeros, molesto de sus risillas infantiles y todos guardaron silencio.

– G-gomen… -exclamo Kaito cabizbajo, dejando el libro de lado. Se sentía enormemente fatigado de un momento a otro.

Los ojos de la hermosa y callada Sayori se abrieron a su máxima expresión cuando su apuesto sensei cayó al suelo frío inconsciente. La clase entera se paralizo. Kaito estaba tirado en el piso.

Inmediatamente, Zero y Sayori se levantaron de sus lugares y corrieron hacia él.

– Takamiya-sensei… ¡Takamiya-sensei! –apenas podía escuchar el leve llanto de su rubia Sayori. Oh, su voz tan dulce y delicada como siempre. De un momento a otro ya no escucho la voz de aquella hada rubia.

**-0-0-0-**

Pensaba en Sayori mientras yacía haciéndose el dormido, sentía que estaba en una cama, posiblemente la enfermería, pero él no deseaba despertar porque soñaba con la rubia Sayori, con la delgada, bella y callada Wakaba.

De repente, sintió cómo aplicaban una toalla fría en su frente y abrió los ojos rápidamente.

– Tranquilo. –murmuro una voz femenina.

– ¿Wakaba? –la observo él.

– Gomenasai. –susurro ella con la voz en un hilo, cabizbaja. –No pensé que te fueras a preocupar tanto por lo nuestro.

– ¿Cómo? –inquirió Kaito sin entender lo que la joven quería decir.

– Siempre pensé que yo era la más interesada en esta relación. –el sonrojo había capturado sus mejillas blancas y de apariencia de porcelana.

– ¿Cómo pudiste pensar eso? –se incorporo a la mitad.

– Tú siempre eres tan frío, Kaito. –exclamo llamándolo por su nombre. Solo usaba el Takamiya-sensei cuando alguien pudiera verlos pero, ahora, solo ellos estaban en la enfermería.

– Al igual que tú, Wakaba. –Y él, sin importar qué, siempre le llamaba por su apellido; Wakaba, eso podía llegar a exasperar a Sayori a niveles insospechados sin que nadie se diera cuenta. Yori bajo la mirada mientras seguía sentada en la silla que estaba a un lado de la cama. Kaito, sintiéndose mejor, se levanto poniéndose el calzado. Aparentemente iba a irse sin decir nada, eso creyó Sayori cuando, de repente, sintió un aliento cálido por detrás y luego, un beso apretado en su mejilla. – Te quiero más de lo que crees. Disculpa mi amor frío.

Kaito espero para que Sayori dijera algo, pero ella se mantenía cual estatua en la silla, sin verlo.

– ¿No dices nada? –Kaito le puso las manos en sus delgados hombros.

Como respuesta, Sayori levanto una mano a la mitad en señal de que quería que la tomara de las manos. Kaito lo hizo y se puso frente a ella.

– ¿Qué te ocurre? –elevo una mano hacia el rostro de la chica para acariciarle una mejilla y después depositar un casto beso en la frente de ella.

Una lagrima bajo después por el ojo izquierdo de Wakaba.

– Vas a odiarme después de esto.

– No podría odiarte. –Y era cierto. Él no podría odiarla, porque ella era su corazón. No podría odiar a su propio corazón.

– Estoy embarazada. Lo siento. –musito cerrando los ojos para no ver la reacción de Kaito. – ¿Vas a dejarme ahora?

Wakaba Sayori estaba llorando como una chica normal, como una persona con sentimientos. Seguía manteniendo los ojos cerrados, al paso de unos segundos pensó que estaba sola pero, de repente, un beso en los labios hizo que abriera los ojos. Kaito se separo de ella.

– Así que era eso. –sonrió Kaito mientras la confianza regresaba a él. Sayori se hallo desconcertada ante su leve sonrisa. ¿No estaba enojado? –Cross y Yagari-sensei van a matarme, ne?

La chica parpadeo un par de veces sin saber a bien qué contestar. Kaito lo notó.

– Estoy diciendo que no estoy enojado en lo absoluto. –le medio sonrió él, acariciándole una mejilla suavemente con las yemas de los dedos.

Wakaba Sayori; la chica de corazón de roca, no pudo resistir más y se lanzó hacia Kaito para abrazarlo fuertemente. Raras veces Sayori se dejaba manejar por sus sentimientos y emociones, ella prefería ser una roca para no sufrir, para que nadie le hiciera daño pero desde que había conocido a Kaito todo parecía ser diferente, poco a poco, él había empezado a ser su debilidad, algo que a veces Sayori no aceptaba ni siquiera interiormente pero… ¿Cómo ganarle al amor?

Por otra parte, Kaito tenía siempre todo seguro y ahora podía decir que; 1: Wakaba Sayori le gustaba ahora aún más que en un pasado, 2: iba a ser padre y se haría responsable, no la iba a dejar sola, 3: si iba a tener un hijo, tanto Sayori como Kaito iban a tener que cambiar para ser más expresivos, porque de otro modo, el bebe saldría inexpresivo como ellos, y por último, sabía que tanto Yagari-sensei como Cross lo iban a despellejar por lo que había cometido a la virginal Yori-chan, posiblemente también Yuki le quedría dar unas cuantas pataditas pero, era algo a lo que no tenía miedo enfrentar, no si tenía a Wakaba y al bebe que estaba esperando.

– Te quiero, Kaito. –le susurro ella sin expresión alguna, con la voz pausada mientras seguía abrazandolo.

– Yo te amo, Wakaba. –declaró él haciendo que a ella se le erizaran los vellos de la piel. Nunca le había dicho que la amaba, era la primera vez y Sayori sentía que su corazón de hielo de repente se sentía cálido, que de repente sentía lava cayendo de él.

Ambos deben luchar por acabar con eso. Por volverse más abiertos a las emociones, por superar ese amor frío y glacial que se tienen porque saben que no pueden criar a un pequeño de esa forma, saben que el pequeño necesita amor cálido, no amor frío.

Y nuevamente la lucha inicia, los corazones fríos luchan por arder como volcanes.

* * *

**Gracias por leer! Me dejan un review? :)**


End file.
